Batman VS Spider-Man
Batman VS Spider-Man is the 23rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Batman from DC Comics and Spider-Man from Marvel Comics in a battle between iconic comic book vigilantes. Description Episode 23 - DC Comics VS Marvel! The dark knight battles the web crawler in a duel to the finish! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: They're the guardians of the night. The superhero saviors of the lone and helpless. Boomstick: Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Wiz: And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. Boomstick: It's no secret that given time for prep, both Batman and Spider-Man can defeat pretty much any opponent. Wiz: Which is why we're piting them each other only with their standard equipment; gladiator style. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Batman (*Cues: Batman (1989) - Main Theme*) Wiz: The Dark Knight is a master of the shadows. Using intimidation as a weapon, he patrols the streets of Gotham City. Boomstick: You know you're doing something right when people are terrified of JUST your shadow. Wiz: After his parents were murdered by a common thug, Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to fighting the criminal underworld. He achieved 12 master degrees, studied 127 martial arts, and perfected escape artistry. Given enough time, he can escaped any conceivable trap. Boomstick: Batman pushed himself to the limits of the human body. He can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes. (*Cues: The Dark Knight Trilogy - Main Theme*) Wiz: The Batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor. Boomstick: While the pointy ears are a bit much for me, the armor can stop knives and gunfire. Wiz: His memory cloth cape can be used as a glider and the entire suit is lined with a 200,000 volt electro network. Boomstick: I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to turn yourself into a freaking human taser. Wiz: The gadgets from Wayne's never ending funds don't stop there. His utility belt carries dozens of different tools that can practically get him out of any situation. Boomstick: That belt has pretty much EVERYTHING. Grappling hooks, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one, but mine would. (*Cues: Batman Arkham City - Main Theme*) Wiz: Notable gadgets include a gas mask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a Kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun. He also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens: Boomstick: The batarangs! And if throwing a razor sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like electric shock, knockout dart, and grenade. (*Cues: The Dark Knight Rises - Main Theme again*) Wiz: Despite having the build of an olympic athlete, the caped crusader's greatest feats are attributed to his detective skills. He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and can memorize the smallest detail, even the shape of cheek he's punched. And while Batman is only human, his achievement stand among gods. Boomstick: He's a founding member of the team of superheroes known as the Justice League, and he's even fought Superman! Wiz: But while Wayne has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not perfect. His mental stability has often been called into question. Boomstick: Well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of him as a child, he uses his money to beat the shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, and keeps employing 12 year old sidekicks! Yeah, he's clearly not all there. Wiz: But he IS a survivor. He endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the Justice League, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! Wiz: Yet he somehow pulled through every time. Boomstick: Why? 'Cause he's the goddamn BATMAN. Thug: WHERE ARE YOU?! Batman: Here. Batman takes out the thug. Spider-Man (*Cues: Spider-Man (2002) - Main Theme*) Wiz: The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man protects the streets of New York City. Boomstick: Once, Peter Parker was a wimpy nerd with no friends. Then he got bit by a radioactive spider that gave him weird bug powers, and now he's a radioactive superhero with no friends. But after some practice and superheroing, he finally got himself laid. A lot, actually. (*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man Game - Main Theme*) Wiz: A clever photographer and science major, Spider-Man is not only incredibly powerful, but also a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted webshooters which let him swing around the city. Boomstick: You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the webs shoot out of his butt like a real spider? Wiz: No, no, First, it doesn't come out of their butt, it comes out of their- Boomstick: (to the tune of the Spiderman song) ♪ Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a spider can! ♪ (*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Spider-Man Theme*) Wiz: (rough) Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid- Boomstick: AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha, I'll be here all week. Wiz: (annoyed) ....and features a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones. Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can run up to 200 MPH, lift over 10 tons, and take a freaking grenade to the FACE! Wiz: He can also knock out a dinosaur out cold with a single punch. Boomstick: Haha, suck it, Denver! Wiz: Also, by altering his body's electron attractions, Spider-Man can crawl along any surface. But his most advantageous power is the Spider-Sense. Boomstick: It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony. Wiz: Actually, the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is how he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger. (*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*) Boomstick: Still, combined with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire! Wiz: His unique martial art, The Way of the Spider, utilizes the Spider-Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded. Boomstick: No wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-Sense does everything for him! Wiz: Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League, but was rejected by Batman. Boomstick: Ouch. I bet he wishes he can fight old Bats in a battle to the death - OH-HO'', WAIT!'' Wiz: For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible. His bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his Kryptonite. Also, any enemy with his speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense. Boomstick: Still, if those are only his limitations, how come he sometimes gets shot by a stray bullet? Wiz: Lazy, lazy writing. Mary Jane: Wait! Who are you? Spider-Man: You know who I am. Mary Jane: I do? Spider-Man: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Death Battle (*Cues: Batman Returns - The Final Confrontation*) Spider-Man swings onto the rooftop of a building and waits. Batman then appears by jumping out of the shadows of the rooftop exit door. Spider-Man: You've got a black belt in stupid, if you think you're gonna beat me. FIGHT! Spider-Man shoots two webs, which Batman blocks immediately. Spider-Man shoots his webbing at Batman which pulls the caped crusader towards Spider-Man and hits Batman rapidly with multiple punches and kicks, but Batman knocks Spider-Man back with more powerful hits. Spider-Man bounces off the ground and lands on his feet, recovering instantly from Batman's furious attacks. Batman throws two batarangs, which was aimed at Spider-Man, one of which Spider-Man dodges and the other was simply threw away with Spider-Man's webs. Batman then throws an explosive batarang, striking the floor beneath Spider-Man's feet. Spider-Man however, simply believes that he missed him accidentally. Spider-Man: It's just not your day, pal... The batarang then explodes, which sends Spider-Man high into the air, and Spider-Man then lands near the rim of the building. While Spider-Man was recovering from the explosion, Batman jumps behind him as the Spider-Sense picks him up and throws a smoke bomb just as Spider-Man turns around. While it does not affect the web slinger, Batman uses the smoke jump at Spider-Man and land a couple of hits on him, then knocks him back towards where he was. Spider-Man is now right at the edge of the building, where Batman throws bolas at him, wrapping around Spider-Man's torso. Spider-Man struggles to break free from the bolas, but then an explosive at near his feet explode, which was likely secretly put there by Batman when the smokescreen was still up. Spider-Man is thrown off the top of the building from the force of the explosion. He starts to spin as he falls and then shoot a web at the building's walls to pull himself forward and stick to them. But the moment he touches them, Batman swings in with his grappling gun and kicks him straight through the glass, shattering the glass into pieces. As Spider-Man bounces and tries to recover, Batman uses his grappling gun again and disappears on to the ceiling. Once he recovered, Spider-Man looks around the building for Batman. Suddenly, a batarang then flies in from the broken glass and breaks all the light bulbs, making the room completely dark. Batman tries to sneak up on the wall crawler, but triggered Spider-Man's Spider-Sense which alerts him. He then shoots a web from his left hand from his web shooter, bringing The Dark Knight down to the ground and making Batman visible to Spider-Man. The two continue to fight from inside the building. Spider-Man rapidly attacks Batman, furiously landing a few hits and staggering the dark knight, but then Batman counters Spider-Man's quick attacks with more focused attacks. Recovering from this Spider-Man shoots his webs at Batman and web rodeo slammed him against the window, cracking some of the glass from the other side of the building. Spider-Man leaped across the room to Batman, ready to attack. Batman suddenly uses his bat transponder to summon a swarm of bats to come in, breaking the rest of the glass and pushing Spider-Man back. Spider-Man then rushes up to him and kicks Batman out the window. Spider-Man: Pardon moi! Suddenly, the Dark Knight's grappling hook snares Spider-Man's foot, quickly making our web shooter fall from the building as well. He then starts shooting his webs again at The Dark Knight, pulling himself towards him to continue the fight. They both fall through the air, continuing to trade blows. Spider-Man pushes Batman downwards to try and make him hit the ground first, but Batman uses his glider to get back up to Spider-Man, put him underneath his foot and slam him against a bystander's car and smash it. Batman jumps away from the vehicle which then, unsurprisingly, explodes sending Spider-Man flying through the air. When he gets back on his feet, Batman shoots his grapple gun, which Spider-Man ducks, evading Batman's attack, Spider-Man then grabs the grappling hook and yanks on it causing the caped crusader to fly forward but Spider-Man is then electrocuted by Batman's 200 volt suit and knocked away by Batman. The Bat then throws two explosive batarangs, one which Spider-Man avoids, but as the second one flies away, Spidey uses his web shooter to catch it and send it back hitting the ground in front of Batman, who shields himself, with his cape, from the explosion but is knocked back. Just as he recovered, Batman was suddenly hit by a web in the face, losing his sight and leaving Batman vulnerable. Spider-Man: Having fun yet? Spider-Man then shoots a barrage of webs, which hit Batman as Spider-Man shoots more webs at a faster pace. Batman is eventually pushed into a giant web, which was created by the shots that missed, and has his body constricted by the ones that hit him and he couldn't break free of the webbing, Spider-Man then shoots a load of webbing at once behind him to create a slingshot. Spider-Man: It's all or nothing! Spider-Man pulls back on it and then rockets forward from the force and goes into a kick position. He nails Batman and separates his upper body and head from his limbs which are still caught in the web trap. Spider-Man: Loooossserrrr! He lands, with Batman's torn up, bloody body sliding after him. Spider-Man: Sorry about that. Web Swing! Spider-Man then web swings away from the scene. K.O.! Results (*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*) Boomstick: Damn, that was brutal! Show it again! Wiz: Despite Batman possessing more skill and knowledge, Spider-Man's abilities ultimately overpowered his arsenal. Boomstick: To be fair, Bats might have been able to deal with Spidey's strength and speed, but that damn Spider-Sense changes everything! Wiz: Right, the Spider-Sense counters surprise and stealth, Batman's most valuable weapons. Boomstick: But how could Batman lose to a wimpy Spider-Nerd, when he defeated the entire Justice League on his own? Wiz: Many of Batman's greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation of a Death Battle. Keep in mind, if we have given Batman prep time, the same would be done for Spider-Man. Boomstick: And all of Wayne's money, and the Commissioner's men, couldn't put Batman together again. Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man. Comparison Spider-Man *Stronger & faster *Spider sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not affect the spider sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main villain Goblin shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Batman *Smarter & more strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed & boldness Trivia *The connection between Batman and Spider-Man is that they are both extremely iconic independent superheroes and gadgetry geniuses in addition to the fact they wear suits that represent a specific animal. In addition, both of them are orphans and are known for being very intelligent, as well has having incredibly large rogue galleries and multiple love interests throughout their respective comics. **Batman and Spider-Man have teamed up in Elsewords ''comics in the 90s (Meaning none of it was canon), in the first one they teamed up to take down The Joker and Carnage, and in the second to beat the Kingpin and Ra's Al Ghul. **The reference to Batman "rejecting" Spider-Man out of the Justice League came from a series of parody comic covers called "Super-Team Family", which wasn't officially made by either Marvel or DC. *The episode was released in the summer of 2012, in which both characters had a movie released (''The Amazing Spider-Man ''and ''The Dark Knight Rises). **The ending part of Spider-Man's analysis in which Wiz said "Lazy, Lazy writing" while showing a picture for ''The Amazing Spider-Man ''film released that year is a reference to Ben disliking the movie, as he went on Twitlonger to rant about it's writing, though he did praise the cast. *This is the second Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, and with the next 17 being Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Ghost Rider VS Lobo and Miles Morales VS Static. **This is the second time Marvel wins, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, and with the next six being Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Venom VS Bane, Black Panther VS Batman and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. *This is the first Batman VS Spider-Man themed episode, with the next two being Venom VS Bane and Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. **This is the first time in which a Spider-Man character wins, the next one being Venom VS Bane. *This is the sixth episode to have a comparison between the two combatants after the battle, after Master Chief VS Doomguy, Eggman VS Wily, Zelda VS Peach, Thor VS Raiden and Link VS Cloud, and with the next two being Pikachu VS Blanka and Wolverine VS Raiden. *Originally, Spider-Man was originally supposed to kill Batman by shooting his webbing down the latter's throat until he either exploded or his vital organs shut down. Ben and Chad then decided to change it to the slingshot, seeing it as a bit more humane as well as animation limitations. **This idea was later used for Charizard's eventual death in the Pokémon Battle Royale episode and Bane's in Venom VS Bane. * In an interview with TJOmega at Asylum 2013, Ben and Chad admitted they like Batman more than Spider-Man. * When Batman was revealed to be Spider-Man's opponent, Ben discussed on twitter why Batman wasn't going up against Iron Man. He said that it's a terrible match-up because Batman's weapons pale in comparison to Iron Man's armor. Iron Man would later go up against Lex Luthor. ** Despite this, Batman and Iron Man have fought in One Minute Melee and in DBX. *WatchMojo.com listed this episode as #8 on their "Top 10 Screw Attack: Death Battle Episodes" list. Category:Death battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with comparisons Category:Death Battles with spoofed theme songs Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles